Cross Reference to Related Applications
The present invention relates to transducer carriers or platforms of the type which are the subject matter of commonly-assigned copending application Ser. No. 037,725, filed May 10, 1979 (Docket Cii/HB 2177) by Jacques Desserre, the subject matter of which is hereby incorporated by reference.